


A Night Without Regrets

by BloodFireDragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Caitlins POV, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, RathaWells, Rough Oral Sex, SnoWellsAway, Snowells, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFireDragon/pseuds/BloodFireDragon
Summary: Harrison Wells has always had a special interest in young extraordinary-intelligent scientists. Two of his favourites being the beautiful, somewhat shy Dr. Caitlin Snow and the handsome, always-knowing-what-he-wants Hartley Rathaway.Fortunately for Harrison, these two are very willing to do whatever their boss wants them to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I ship SnoWells as well as RathaWells, so I thought, why not writing a fiction with all of those three amazing characters.
> 
> It takes place, before the particle accelerator explosion, and probably also before Ronny worked at S.T.A.R. Labs.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ;D  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!

It's been late at night, when the party for the S.T.A.R. Labs sponsors finally ended.  
 Most people had already left and Caitlin felt it was also time to go for her.

 

 She searched the huge hall for her boss, Dr. Harrison Wells, to inform him, that she would go home now.

 

 There he was.  
 Near the exit doors, standing next to...  
 Great, Caitlin thought.

 

 Hartley Rathaway.  
 Hartley was one of S.T.A.R. Labs best engineers - if not even the best - and Dr. Wells' absolute favourite.  
 Since Caitlin was a bio-chemist and worked in the medicine team of S.T.A.R. Labs, she didn't have a lot to do with Hartley.  
 What she was very grateful for.

 

 As far as she knew, no one in the entire company liked him.  
 Except of Harrison Wells, of course.

 

 What was he seeing in Hartley?

 

 Caitlin walked over to the men, who were, apparently, having a very interesting conversation. Something about some new invention, Hartley was working on.  
 However they stopped, when they saw Caitlin approaching.

 

 "Caitlin," Dr. Wells greeted her.  
 She loved, that he called her by her firstname and not Dr. Snow, which is what everyone else of her co-workers would call her.  
 Hartley, on the other hand, glared at her with this look he always had, when someone else was talking to Dr. Wells, who wasn't Hartley himself. A look of pure hurt and... something that looked like fear.  
 There are so many different kinds of fear, but the one that Hartley had in his eyes, almost broke Caitlins heart.

 

 It was pure love.

 

 Everyone at S.T.A.R. Labs knew about Hartleys love for the older scientist, but Caitlin doubted, anyone was aware of just how deep; how real this love was.

 

 It wasn't just a crush. It was true love.

 

 And so everytime, the great Dr. Harrison Wells, who was adored by the entire world, gave his attention to anyone else but Hartley, the laters eyes had this miserable look of pure fear of losing his love in them.

 

 "Hi," Caitlin greeted Dr. Wells back.  
 "If you don't mind, Dr. Wells, I'd go home now."

 

 Wells' too-blue eyes stared deep into Caitlins'.  
 Another thing she loved so much about her boss: He always looked into the eyes of the person he was talking to. He always made Caitlin feel real, like she actually existed.  
 Life felt real when she was with him.

 

 She kind of understood why Hartley loved Dr. Wells so much.

 

 "Of course," Wells answered.  
 "I hope you had fun, tonight."

 

 "Of course, Dr. Wells. Your parties are always a pleasure."

 

 And that wasn't even a lie.  
 Sure, Caitlin didn't like those events where she had to talk with unsympathic potential sponsors for hours. But Dr. Wells made always sure that all his employees felt good and comfortable.  
 And even four hours of annoying fund raising are totally worth it, when you get to spend just 10 minutes of it with the charismatic breathtaking man, which was standig in front of Caitlin, right now.

 

 And of course, there was also this amazing invention called alcohol.  
 Of which Caitin has had quite a lot, tonight.

 

 Obviously, Caitlin thought.  
 Because suddenly she realized, that she hadn't noticed, that, by now, she, Dr. Wells and Hartley were the only ones left in the building.

 

 And that Dr. Wells' right hand was placed on Caitlins waist; his thumb gently stroking over the smooth material of her blue dress.  
 She looked up into the older mans eyes, and her breath stopped.  
 His eyes were untypicaly dark with... Could this be desire?

 

 Caitlin sank her head a bit, in disbelieve, and saw Hartley.  
 He, apparently, had drank a lot, too; he looked pretty dousy. But most importantly, the poor boy looked really lost.  
He was standing there, right next to the love of his life, who was - as Caitlin felt it - touching someone else in a realy sensual way. And no matter what a jerk everyone believed Hartley to be - He had way to much respect for Wells, as that he could do something to prevent him from flirting with his employee.

 

 Even though it was breaking his heart.

 

 Dr. Wells noticed Caitlin looking at Hartley and turned his head, to watch the young engineer. He knew exactally how Hartley was feeling about him.  
 And if Caitlin wasn't wrong, he seemed to enjoy it.

 

 "Caitlin," he said with a deep rough voice.  
 "You seem quite drunk. What about I drive you and Hartley home, so I can make sure, you two are safe?"

 

 Caitlin has never seen Wells driving anyone home, before, and Hartley, apparently, neither, because he, too, looked really confused and shocked. But like Caitlin, in a kind of positiv way.  
 To think, that Dr. Harrison Wells- the Dr. Harrison Wells cared enough about them, to drive them home...

 

 It made her shiver.

 

 She shared a glance with Hartley, and it was like they were communicating with their eyes; like Hartley was urging her to agree, because otherwise Dr. Wells might take his offer back.  
 And the thought of driving alone in a car with the incredibly good-looking Harrison Wells, made her so nervous, that she didn't want to say yes if Hartley wouldn't also come with.

 

 But he seemed to be totally on board, and so Caitlin agreed.

 

 Hartley and Caitlin were sitting on the back seats; both too intimated to sit next to Wells.  
 He drove them through the night; no one said a word.  
 Caitlin stared out of the window, watched trees, houses and orange street lights passing by.  
 The night was quiet and peacefull, and so Caitlin didn't focused on anything anymore. She just kept watching out of the window, without thinking about anything.

 

 But at some point she noticed, that Wells wasn't driving Caitlin and neither Hartley home.  
 Both of them had their apartments near the center of the city, while Wells was driving to the outer districts, where only rich people could efford a house.

 

 She wanted to ask Wells, where he was bringing them, but she really enjoyed the ride and didn't want it to end, so she decided to stay quiet.  
 And so did Hartley.  
 He didn't looked like he was worried, but Caitlin knew, he was way too intelligent, not to notice, that their boss was driving them to some unknown location.

 

 After a while, Dr. Wells stopped in front of a huge elegant glass mansion, somewhere in the nowhere.  
 So far, no one has spoken a word since they've started driving.  
 And that didn't change, when Wells left the car and opened the doors on either side of it for Caitlin and Hartley.

 

 Hartley had the same wondering look in his face, Caitlin asumed she herself must have had, at that moment.  
 But one look into their boss' eyes, and both of his employees knew exactly what was going on.

 

 Caitlin could feel her heart racing. And as if that wasn't making her nervous enough, she also felt her puls strong in her clit.

 

 Dr. Wells walked to the automatic doors of his impressive mansion, and they opened.

 

 He looked unbearably hot in his black suit. Not that he didn't look hot always.

 

 Caitlins breath was getting ragged.  
 Hartleys chest was also rising and fallng at a pretty fast pace.

 

 They followed their older mentor into his mansion, which was kind of loft-like.  
 He invited his two favourites to a couple of drinks at his bar, even though both of them were quite drunk already.

 

 Caitlin couldn't get rid of the feeling, that her incredibly hot boss was trying to make them relax for what was coming next.

 

 After a couple of drinks, while which Wells had been watching the young scientists very cautiously - what had driven Caitlin nearly crazy, since she's really aroused by now - he finally started doing something.

 

 Caitlin watched as the man she wanted to feel inside her so bad stroke his hand slowly over Hartleys thigh.  
 Hartley - just as Caitlin - was so drunk by this point, that he didn't seemed to be embarrassed at all. He just kept finishing his drink, while Wells stroke him; occasionally closing his eyes, when his love send shivers through him.

 

 Even though Caitlin didn't feel attracted to Hartley at all, she got really horny, when she saw the tent in his pants getting taller.

 

 When he'd finally emptied his glas, Wells started kissing his neck. He licked and sucked and bit, and Hartley couldn't do anything but let his head fall forward; giving his boss better access.  
 His chest heaved heavily as Wells continued kissing the sensitive back of Hartleys neck and stroking over his thigh.

 

 He slid his hand between the younger boys legs, palming his crotch; rubbing over it.  
 Hartley - who pressed his eyes tight shut in concentration - started grinding his erection against Wells' hand and moaned quietly, making the later smile against Hartleys skin.

 

 Wells stood now and moved Hartley around, so that he was facing him. He spread Hartleys legs apart and pressed his own body tight against the young engineers'.  
 He then gripped Hartleys neck with both hands and pressed his lips hard against Hartleys'.

 

 A low moan escaped Hartleys throat.  
 Caitlin watched erected as the two men clashed their teeth against each other, Hartley sucking eagerly on Wells' bottom lip, wetting it; making it glisten with saliva.  
 She could see how Wells slid his long tongue deep into Hartleys mouth, making him moan desperately.

 

 Caitlin had to bite her lip, so she wouldn't moan, too.

 

 Both men were rubbing their hips rough against each other, and Caitlin wondered if Dr. Wells had already an erection. And if yes if then Hartley could feel it against his own crotch.

 

 The thought made Caitlin shift uncomfortably in her seat, and she felt how wet she already was... Because of these two men, making out directly in front of her.

 

 She's had no idea, it could be so hot, watching two men kiss each other passionately.

 

 Wells parted his wet swollen lips from Hartley.  
 He turned over to Caitlin and looked down on her. His christal blue penetrating eyes made her nervous. But in a very good way.  
 Dr. Wells smiled at her - that typical half-smile he always had when he was proud of his employees; especially his favourite ones. He slid his warm hands up Caitlins tights, brushing lightly over her skin, over her dress. He then gripped her at her waist and pulled her into a deep dirty kiss.

 

 Caitlin was amazed by how feverishly hot Wells' body was.  
 At first, her hands held tight onto the sides of the bar chair she was sitting on, but then her boss pushed his slick tongue between her lips, and, while moaning heavily, she had to sling her arms around his neck, making him kiss her even harder.

 

 His body felt deliciously hard against hers. As well as a certain limp of his.  
 He let go of Caitlins mouth and started licking and biting and sucking hard on her neck. His hard erection was being grinded sensually between her legs.

 

 It all fellt so incredibly good.

 

 The arousing scent of Dr. Wells' aftershave turned Cailin on even more. She moaned again and opened her eyes.  
 Still sitting on his chair, was Hartley. He watched Dr. Wells and Caitlin, and palmed his obvious erection.

 

 The sight of the boy being jealous of Caitlin, while she's beeing licked by the man they both loved, made her feel guilty and aroused at the same time.

 

 She understood how painfully strong Hartleys love for Harrison Wells must be.

 

 But now was her time, and so she simply enjoyed the warmth of Wells' body and kissed the back of his neck.

 

 When the kiss ended, Wells looked separately at Caitlin and Hartley, who were both panting as hard as their boss.  
 He kissed Caitlin on the cheek and looked deep into her eyes. Behind his glasses, Caitlin saw pure lust and hunger; foreshadowing what was coming next.

 

 He pulled her dress up her waist and stroked her inner tights. Then he licked his way up along Caitlins legs, until he reached her soaking panties.  
 A gasp escaped Caitlins throat, when Dr. Wells licked his tongue over her slit through the soft fabric. Then he removed them.

 

 Caitlins' heart felt as if it might jump out of her chest at any moment. She was so nervous, but also so aroused.  
 Her brain didn't funktion anymore. She didn't even care that Hartley was watching her.

 

 Dr. Wells threw the piece of cloth on the ground, and returned his tongue to the moisture place, where Caitlin needed him most.

 

 The older man flicked his tongue agonizingly lightly over her clit, teasing her until she finally groaned in impatience.  Wells smiled against her, and suddenly pushed his tongue hard against her.  
 He used his tongue, his lips, his teeth - He gave her all that she needed at this moment, and she soon felt the amazing heat of her orgasm building up.

 

 She was surprised, that she was coming so soon. Usually, it took a lot longer for her to come. But on the other side, this was Harrison Wells. Every woman who knew that man, dreamed about sleeping with him.

 

 Plus, there was also the fact, that Hartley was sitting right next to her; watching as their boss had his head between Caitlins' legs and brought her to orgasm.

 

 Caitlin gripped Dr. Wells' almost-black hair tightly, when she finally came hard into his hot mouth.

 

 Wells stood up and wipped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked down at the shivering biochemist, and moved closer to her head. Caitlin could feel his hot breath against her neck and ear, making her shiver even more.

 

 "Did you enjoy this, Caitlin?" he asked. His voice send a wave of pure desire through her body.

 

 Caitlin felt still weak from her previous orgasm, so she could only nod.

 

 "Then, relax, now," Wells whispered. "Gather some strength for later."

 

 He moved away from the young woman, and went over to Hartley. Caitlin watched as her boss stood straight in front of her co-worker and stared down at the young boy.  
 Dr. Wells first removed his own glasses, then Hartleys' and put both down on the bar.

 

 Hartleys' dark blue eyes carefully watched every move Wells made. The later finally kissed Hartley again.  
 The two men were breathing heavily. The noises they made drove Caitlin wild.

 

 Dr. Wells licked and sucked on Hartleys' neck and collarbone, while unbuttoning the engineers' shirt. When it was open, Wells licked his way down Hartleys' chest and over his surprisingly well-defined abs, until he reached his pants.  
 He unbuckled the boys' belt, opened the trousers and let them fall to the floor. Hartleys' black boxers looked painfully tight around his erection. Wells stroked his hand over it once, making Hartley groan loudly. Then he carefully removed the boxers from the boy, revealing his hard cock.  
 The older man took it in his hand and stroked it a few times, before taking the head in his mouth.

 

 Hartley gripped the sides of his chair tightly, just as Caitlin had, when Wells had eaten her cunt out, just a few minutes earlier.  
 Hartley looked as his boss teased his cock with his tongue and lips. Then, finally, Dr. Wells took the whole shaft fully into his mouth.  
 Hartley hissed, while Wells moaned in joy of his new candy.  
 Seeing the older scientist deep-throat her co-worker, made Caitlin almost moan loudly. Fortunately, she could stop herself before it happened. She thought about touching herself, but the sight of Hartleys' - to be honest - quite impressiv length, made her wonder how big and thick Dr. Wells was and especially how he might feel inside Caitlin.  
 So she decided to wait and not touch herself, because nothing she could do would ever feel as great as the things Harrison Wells could make her feel.

 

 The older man was still sucking Hartleys' now fully erected cock. And apparently he was really good in what he's doing, because Hartley was now groaning like crazy. His head was hanging forward and his hand was tangled in Wells' dark messy hair, while the other one gripped his shoulder hard.

 

 "Harrison," Hartley beggingly moaned, when he was close.

 

 Suddenly, it struck Caitlin that Hartley always called Dr. Wells by his first name. The two of them had a much closer relationship, than Caitlin had with Wells. It made her feel like the third wheel. Obviously, Hartley had never bevor had any sexual interaction with Dr. Wells, but still Caitlin felt like she was wrong here.

 

 After a couple more sucks, Hartley came hard into Wells' mouth. To Caitlins' - and apparently also Hartleys' - amazement, their boss drunk all Hartley gave him and seemed to really enjoy it. He moaned around Hartleys' cock, earning a groan from Hartley in answer, and parted his lips from Hartleys' thick member with an audible pop.

 

 Caitlin couldn't help but think, that Hartleys' shaft looked very delicious the way it was glistening with Wells'- Harrisons' saliva.

 

 When Hartley'd finally catched his breath, Wells lead his two employees into his bedroom. Black silk pillows and blankets covered a kig-sized bed.  
 Wells sat down on his bed, while Caitlin and Hartley didn't really know what to do. What Harrison apparently liked.  
 But Caitlin couldn't deny, she kind of loved, that he was in control over her and Hartley; that he dominated the two of them.

 

 "Take off your cloths," he said to the both.  
 And they did.  
 Caitlins' dress and Hartleys' shirt, as well as their shoes and underwear landed on the floor, in a matter of just seconds. Caitlin assumed it'd be better to just do what Wells wanted and not to think about, that it might be a bit embarrassing to stand completely naked and aroused in front of Hartley Rathaway.

 

 But not only Caitlin, who could feel her warm juices dripping down the insides of her long legs, and Hartley, whos' cock was almost fully hard again, were aroused like crazy. Also Dr. Wells seemed to be pleased with his young employees.  
 ...According the huge bulge in his pants.

 

 He licked his lips at the sight of his two gorgeous, horny toys, and motioned for them to sit next to him. They sat on each side of him; Harrison in the middle, still dressed.  
 He stroked his hands over Caitlins' and Hartleys' legs; brushing lightly - and totally on purpose - against Caitlins' clit and pussy, and Hartleys' cock.

 

 Wells kept teasing them; starting and stopping and starting again to stroke Hartleys' erection, and rub hard against Caitlins' clit with his thumb; his fingers wetting her thighs with the juices of her cunt.  
 He pulled Hartley into a deep dirty kiss. Loud, erotic noises filled the room, when Harrison slid his tongue between Hartleys' lips. Caitlin slang her arms around Dr. Wells and licked and sucked and kissed his neck, while he pulled Hartley even closer and continued playing with Caitlins' clit.

 

 She needed Harrison so bad, that she started unbuttoning his shirt. Fortunately, he didn't seem to care. Caitlin removed his shirt and immediately started sucking and licking on his feverishly-hot skin.  
 She moved her body closer to her boss, who slang an arm around the young woman, and she grinded her hips hard against his hipbone. His skin rubbed against her clit; driving her wild.

 

 Wells continued stroking Hartleys' now fully-hard cock. The younger scientist groaned into Harrisons' mouth, making the later smile against his wet lips.

 

 Caitlin didn't stop rubbing her clit as hard as possible against Harrisons' hipbone, while he was still busy with the wild, steamy kiss with Hartley.  
 When he removed his mouth from Hartleys', Caitlin saw saliva strings breaking between the mens' lips.  
 Harrisons' wet lips looked so beautiful; coated in his own and Hartleys' spit.

 

 And with those lips he now went on to kissing Caitlin. He pushed his strong, skillfull tongue into Caitlins' mouth; played with her tongue. She loved every single second of it. The noises of Wells' ragged breathing turned her so on.  
 Harrison Wells was such a great kisser, that Caitlin couldn't stop moaning.

 

 While she was bussy with the best kiss of her life, Hartley kissed Harrisons' shoulder and back. He trailed his hand over Wells' chest and abs, and farther down to his crotch, where he palmed and rubbed his bulge, making Harrison moan deep inside his throat.

 

 In response to that, Hartley unbuckled his boss' belt and opened his trousers. He pulled Wells' hard cock out started stroking it.  
 Dr. Wells' kiss with Caitlin got even wilder, now. She was still rubbing her clit on his skin. Her leg, which was on his lap, brushed against his long cock, that Hartley was wanking.

 

 But then Harrison broke the kiss and took hold of Hartleys' hand. He pulled off his pants completely, and stood in front of the bed, on which his two lovers lay. He looked down on them and stoked his own cock to make it fully-hard.  
 He then climbed back onto the bed, and pushed Hartley carefully backwards. He kissed him once in a messy, wet kiss, and then turned him around, so that Hartley lay on his stomach, and Wells lay himself on top of the younger engineer.

 

 He placed a few butterfly-light kisses over Hartleys' flushed back, then looked at Caitlin once, before returning his attention to the boy under him.  
 He slid his body down a bit, until his mouth was directly in front of Hartleys' ass. His hands parted his cheeks a bit - carefully, so that he wouldn't be hurt - and Wells' long tongue left his mouth and flicked over Hartleys' hole. The later moaned deep; his hands gripped the sheets tightly.  
 And so Harrison continued licking and teasing Hartleys' ass, for a few minutes. When the younger man couldn't handle it anymore and started grinding his hips against the mattress, Wells stopped and lay his body back on Hartleys'.

 

 Caitlin sat completely naked and dripping wet next to those two handsome men, and watched as her boss Dr. Harrison Wells pushed his thick, long cock deep inside Hartleys' tight ass.

 

 Aaaaarrrggghhh!!! Hartley moaned ecstatically at the sudden penetration.  
 Harrison gave him a few moments to get used to his size. Then he started thrusting. At first slowly and carefully, but with the time he got faster and wilder.

 

 Both men grunted and moaned, and Harrison kept kissing and biting Hartleys' shoulder.

 

 To watch these two fucking was so hot, so arousing, that Caitlin just couldn't help but trail her hand down to her clit and start rubbing it. She was so fucking wet already, that she feared, she might come in just a matter of seconds, so she tried to be carefull. She wanted to be ready for Wells' long shaft.

 

 While he was banging Hartley hard, Dr. Wells looked over to Caitlin and saw her playing with her clit. He groaned in amazement, and increased the speed of his thrusts.

 

 The bodies of Caitlins' co-workers were covered in sweat; the air was filled with moans and grunts and the sound of Harrisons' sweaty skin slapping against Hartleys' ass.

 

 Wells' bites on the engineers' shoulder were so hard, that Caitlin was sure it would soon start bleeding. But Wells didn't stop biting. He just continued and enjoyed fucking his boy.

 

 And Caitlin really enjoyed watching them doing it.

 

 After a while, Hartley came close. His body trashed and he was moaning like crazy.  
 The boy looked so vulnerable; so lost.

 

 He was breathing harshly through his mouth; his eyes were pressed closed in agonizing arousal.  
 He just looked so fucking cute in this position. With his messy hair, and his flushed glistening skin.

 

 And of course with Harrisons' beautiful long, thick cock sliding in and out of Hartleys' wet ass.

 

 Hartley moaned and grunted as he came closer and closer to orgasm with every single thrust of his and Caitlins' shared lover.  
 He reached under his body and gripped his penis; hard as Caitlin assumed.

 

 Aaaarrrggghhh! Another loud moan from Hartley.  
 "Please!!!" he begged. "Please, fuck me harder; faster. I need to come, Harrison. Please!"

 

 Wells did as he was told and encreased his speed dramatically; fucking Hartley just as he had begged for.  
 It took only a couple more slaps of Harrisons' hips for Hartley to come hard onto the bed sheets.

 

 But Harrison wasn't done yet. He kept fucking Hartleys' sore ass, until the later started whimpering. Wells understood and slid his still fully-erected cock out of the younger scientist.  
 Much to Hartleys' relief.

 

 Dr. Wells gave him a few minutes to calm down, and kissed Caitlin, meanwhile, before he stood up from the bed and spoke.  
 "Hartley. Suck my cock."

 

 He was standing in front of the bed; his long member just waiting to be sucked by Hartleys' lips.  
 Hartley didn't had to be told twice. He sat in front of Harrison and licked his thick cock a bit, before he took it deep into his mouth. He sucked so eagerly, like he'd always dreamed of this.  
 What he probably has.

 

 Harrison gripped a handfull of Hartleys' brown hair and began thrusting his hips; fucking Hartleys' mouth deep and good. When he finally came, Hartley tried to drink Harrisons' full load, but it was simply too much, so the rest of it landed all over his chest.  
 The sight of Harrison Wells' semen sprayed all over Hartley Rathaways' naked chest turned Caitlin so on. She didn't even understand, how it was possible to be turned on even more than she already was.

 

 Caitlins' clit and cunt were throbbing like crazy. She didn't know for how long she was able to be teased like this.  
 She needed to finally get fucked! Hard.

 

 Hartley stood up and started kissing his boss. Caitlin stood up, too, and went over to both of them. She slung her arms around Wells and licked her tongue over his neck and shoulder; she sucked on his earlobe. He wrapped each an arm around his two lovers and pulled them so tight, that Caitlins breasts were pressed hard against him. When he was done kissing Hartley, he started kissing Caitlin, who, again, was rubbing her clit roughly against Harrisons' hipbone, while Hartley was stroking Wells' cock.

 

 The whole situation made Caitlin so hot.  
 Her naked body pressed against the man she wanted since so long already; his body hot and strong and... _ooh_ , those muscles!

 

 And on the other side of this so unbelievably hot man was Hartley, with his also stupidly good-looking body and him being all sweaty and... _Oohh!_  
 Caitlin couldn't concentrate anymore. She needed to come!

 

 Every time her and Hartleys' bodies touched an incredible shiver ran through her.  
 Harrison Wells was undeniably the hottest man ever and could make Caitlins' pussy dripping wet in just a second, but Hartley Rathaway, too, was amazingly skilled in driving her wild.

 

 While kissing Caitlin, Harrisons' strong hands played with her breasts. He pulled and pinched her nipples. Then his  hand slid down her side, until it was rested on her hip. His other hand left Hartley and also took hold of Caitlins' hip.  
 He pulled her as close to his body as possible, and then pushed her onto the bed.  
 He leaned over her; kissed and licked a trail down her body, to her clit.

 

 Then he spread open her legs, wide and rubbed her clit with his thumb in a circular motion.

 

 Caitlin couldn't take it anymore.  
 "Dr. Wells, please...," she whimpered.

 

 Finally, he slid a finger inside her dripping wet cunt. It wasn't his cock, but at least it was something.  
 And it was him. He, the man she adored since such a long time. The man every woman wanted to have. The man every woman would leave her husband for.

 

 Harrison was over 20 years older than Caitlin was, but ever since she knew him just from media she'd loved this man. And since she started working for him and got to know him in person she dreamed about getting fucked from him.

 

 He slid two more fingers inside her; thrusted and twirled them. He was so good in fucking her with his fingers. But just when Caitlin was on the brink of orgasm, he pulled out of her.

 

 She couldn't believe, he was doing this to her. This was torture!

 

 But then, suddenly, he slid his large cock against her pussy. He held her legs on her knees and rubbed his shaft as long against her pussy until it was slick with a coat of her juices.  
 Then he placed it directly in front of her dripping entrance.

 

 Caitlin looked up at her boss, stared diectly into his breathtaking blue eyes, when he, finally, finally, slid inside her.

 

 His cock was so big. And hard.  
 Caitlin felt it pulsing inside of her, and loved it. She loved every single inch of it; of him.

 

 At first he thrusted slowly in and out of her slick cunt, giving her time to adjust to his size. Then he moved faster; harder. After a while, Harrison leaned down. He pulled himself and his girl farther onto the bed, so he could lay on top of her.  
 Hartley was sitting next to them on the bed, watching them; his focus mostly on Wells. It didn't seem to bother him, that Wells was fucking a girl; he simply wanked himself of and enjoyed the show.

 

 Meanwhile, Harrison kissed Caitlin, the movements of his tongue matching his hips' thrusts. At some point, though, he stopped.

 

 "Hartley," he said with a raspy voice and out of breath. "Climb onto me." The other boy looked a bit intimidated by the command, but Caitlin noticed his cock twitching, excitedly.

 

 A few seconds later, Hartley was laying on Harrison. Harisson carried most of his own and also Hartleys' wheight on his muscular arms, so the two men on top of Caitlin wouldn't crush her.  
 Hartley entered Wells with a long moan, that Wells echoed. Then the young engineer began thrusting. After a few moments, when Hartley had found his rhythm, Dr. Wells continued thrusting in and out of Caitlin.  
 She moved her hips to meet Harrisons' and Hartleys' thrusts, and soon the three of them had found the perfect rhythm.

 

 When Hartley got faster and harder, the man under him got also faster and harder, and after a while Hartley reached his orgasm and ejaculated his seemen into Harrison.  
 He slipped out of him, and lay next to him and Caitlin on the bed; calming down from his climax.

 

 Harrison seemed to be really turned on by Hartley ejaculating into his ass, and he increased his speed even more. Somehow he hit just the right spot inside Caitlins' cunt, making her moan uncontrollably.  
 And he kept hitting that spot. Over and over and over again.

 

 He wrapped one arm around Caitlins' waist and fucked her even harder. He bit painfully hard into her shoulder, and didn't stop.  
 Oooooohhh!!! He hit her cunt so hard. It felt incredible. Caitlin couldn't stop moaning, wildly.

 

 Suddenly, Dr. Wells took her in both his arms and stood up. Caitlin wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, when he carried her to a wall and pressed her against it.  
 He took hold of her wrists over her head, kissed her hard and kept plunging his hard cock wildly inside her slippery cunt.

 

 Finally, Caitlin reached her wonderful, long lasting orgasm. It felt amazing, ecstatic and made her cunt tighten painfully around Harrisons' trobbing cock.  
 With a wild, wordless scream he came hard inside her; filling her up with his hot load.

 

 When he had finished riding out his orgasm, he slipped out of Cailin and held her, so she wouldn't fall, since her knees feelt very wobbly.

 

 He waited a couple of minutes, until he and Caitlin had catched their breaths, and then carried her over to the bed, where she lay next to Hartley, who looked really exhausted.

 

 Harrison took a blanket and pulled it over Hartley and Caitlin. Then he lay himself down between his two young lovers, and crawled under the blanket, too.

 

 Caitlin and Hartley tangled their limbs around Dr. Wells, who kissed both on their foreheads, and they all went to sleep; not thinking about how awkward it might be tomorrow, and for the rest of their lives maybe, when they'll see each other at S.T.A.R. Labs, knowing they've seen them naked and getting fucked.

 

 Because, for now, the night was just perfect.

 

 


End file.
